


Colours- Blue

by ComatoseSkyy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in a coma, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But it is okay, Can it be tagged as angst?, Coma, Comatose Alec, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heart Attacks, Heartbreak, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Malec breakup, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Protective Magnus Bane, Recovered, Sad Magnus, Sex, Shadowhunter modern AU, Sick Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sweet, TF I am doing.., after angst, au!Malec, comes the fluff, heart condition, mature - Freeform, mature scenes, omg..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseSkyy/pseuds/ComatoseSkyy
Summary: “Let’s break up.”  Magnus froze while he was taking his car keys out of his pocket. He had not expected that, ever, in their happy 4 months of dating. In fact, Magnus thought they were both happy as ever they could be.“What did you say?” Magnus asked again in terror and disbelief.“I.. I said let’s break up.” Alec looked annoyed and angry with his stiffed face.A Non-Shadowhunter Modern Human AU with soft romance and drama I guess?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know all your thoughts! I love comments, omfggg. I will always reply them and talk to you. Comment anything! xD  
> 

The rain was pouring heavily in one evening of Brooklyn. Magnus stared at his boyfriend, Alec. He looked sad and angry. Magnus was thinking what was wrong with Alec or if he had ever done something wrong. He couldn’t think of any. They were fine until yesterday. They went on shopping together. Alec laughed a lot and seemed to enjoy it. Today, Alec seemed angry since he greeted him this morning and looked distracted all time in class. He thought it was usual as Alec was mostly annoyed or pissed most of the time. Nevertheless, Magnus had planned to cheer him up in the very evening where they would go back home together from school and might stop by at a restaurant with him and to the bookstore or wherever Alec wanted to go. They just finished up classes and they were walking to the car park.

“Stay here. I will get the car. “Magnus told to Alec since he didn’t want his boyfriend to get wet and winked at him before he rushed into the rain. Magnus’s car was distinct from all the other cars. It is light pearl with soft holographic colour.

“Let’s break up.”  Magnus froze while he was taking his car keys out of his pocket. He had not expected that, ever, in their happy 4 months of dating. In fact, Magnus thought they were both happy as ever they could be.

“What did you say?” Magnus asked again in terror and disbelief.

“I.. I said let’s break up.” Alec looked annoyed and angry with his stiffed face.

“But why.. Alexander.. I thought we were happy.. Look, our dating time… it is perfect. It is fun. I do not recall having any problem in our relationship. What is the problem?” Magnus looked straight at Alec, he gave up opening the car’s door and walked closer to Alec who followed him and was standing in the rain now.

“It’s.. It is not you.. It is me..” Alec turned his face to the side as he looked away from Magnus’s gaze and Magnus was triggered and offended.

“People.. People I used to date.. Do you not think how many people had told me like this too? I actually expected the words from them, but never from you, Alexander. WHY? ”Magnus couldn’t control himself anymore and he ended up shouting the last words. Alec flinched at the end.

“Magnus, Look… “Alec took hold of his hand and looked at him. Alec looked broken. “I can’t.. I can’t do this anymore..” Magnus looked at Alec in terror as he seemed like crying in the rain. “You don’t understand. It’s.. it is painful..”

Magnus felt like his stomach fell on the floor and all the positive things in life has been washed away. Magnus swallowed his saliva. His throat was dry.. He stared at his love.. He thought Alec could be the one.. the dorky, nerdy classmate who is actually tall, slender and adorable. He was Magnus’s type. Magnus felt right being with him. Of all the countless people he had ever dated, he thought he could stop searching if it is Alec.

“Fine.”, Magnus shook off Alec’s hand grabbing him. “Fine, as you wish. I hope you will be happy.” Magnus turned his back to his car again, unlocked it and drove off. Alec just stood there in the rain.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Catarina Loss was chilling at her apartment, sipping her hot green tea with a lovely book. It was a lovely cooling weather to chill with hot drink and a book until she heard consecutive bell ringing at her apartment. She hurried up and opened her door.

“Oh, my.. Magnus!” She was shocked to see Magnus. He was dripping wet with his eyes unsteady.

“Cat, I am sorry for the mess. I didn’t know anywhere to go.”

“Why of course, Magnus. You are always welcome. Come inside. Let’s dry you up. I think I still have your clothes at guest’s room.” She led him in.

As Magnus had dried himself, changed and came out of the room, she offered him a smile and a cup of tea. Magnus took it gratefully and sat it on the table. “So do you want to talk about it?” Cat asked quietly.

Magnus got up from his seat to sit beside her and he hugged her tightly. He didn’t speak anything yet but Cat returned the hug and rubbed his back gently. Sobs from Magnus’s came out and he held onto her tightly.  “It.. it is my relationship.. He broke up with me..” Magnus cried in Cat’s arms. “Oh no, Magnus..” Cat rubbed his back more. “ I am sorry to hear that.. Is he Alexander?” Magnus nodded..

“Yes.. yes, Cat.. How could he? I thought he is the one. I thought we were in love..” Magnus inhaled and clung to Cat. He was still in tears. She nodded understandingly. “I thought we were fine.. But then, he broke up with me.. using the same words people broke up when they had enough of me.. Am I too much, Cat? Am I unlovable?”

“No. No, you are not, Magnus. Don’t ever think like this.” Cat held him tight. “You are the kindest people I’ve ever known. People are just scared of you because you are too good.” Magnus leaned his head onto Cat’s shoulder. “I was so happy when he finally asked me out..” He hid his face as more tears were rolling down again. “I was happy. I was on cloud nine… the whole four months... Cat... it hurts.”

Cat looked at her beautiful best friend who were sobbing in her arms and held her best friend tight. She softly ruffles his hair as she was at a loss of words. Magnus usually could deal with himself most of the time he broke up. Perhaps he couldn’t take it anymore. Perhaps, that boy did a huge damage to him. Cat sighed and she kept holding onto Magnus, softly petting his hair, letting him know what she was here to comfort him. Magnus continued to cry onto her for next two hours.. until he finally fell asleep on her laps. Cat looked at him with sadness. She could still see tears rolling down to the side even when he was sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment so I will know what do you guys think about this chapter!

Alec fell back to the ground in the rain. What did he just do? Everything hit him hard and he may take it out all on Magnus. His hands reached out to his head and covered his eyes. **_No. No._ ** This is not happening. This is not true. He didn’t just do that. Alec was crying and in denial mood. Magnus was angry at him now. Magnus had left him. He sat there for how long god would know, until the heavy rain was lightened. Alec took out his phone shakily and called his sibling.

“Hello?” Isabelle answered. “Alec, what’s up?”

“Izzy, I.. um.. can you pick me up now?” Alec asked uncertainly.

“Sure, Alec. I will drive to you. Where are you now?”

“I.. I am at the Academy.. In the car park..”

“Got it. I will be there in 10 mins. “ Isabelle hanged up but Alec still sat there in the rain until some times before he got up. He was dripping wet and he felt bad for Izzy’s car but it was at least covered with leather covers. In a few mins, Isabelle’s car parked beside him and the driver’s door opened.

“Oh my god, Alec. What the hell are you doing in the rain. You are soaking wet. Come into the car, Quick!” She yelled from the car and opened the front seat door for him. Alec hesitantly came inside the car. “Big brother, are you okay?” She asked in worry.

“No, Izzy.. I.. um.. I asked him to break up with me.. I broke up with him.” Alec’s hands covered his face.

“What! No, Alec… what are you doing?” Izzy exclaimed first but her voice dropped to soft voice.. “Alec….” She whispered…

“Yesterday, after our date, I met with Camille. She was there the whole time in our date, Izzy. After Magnus went back, she talked to me.. if.. if I am worthy of Magnus. Someone like me…”

  
Izzy got angry and she protested. “What! That bitch.. So you chose to listen to her and broke up with him?”

Alec sobbed.. He hid his face in his palms and sobbed. “She knew my file, Izzy. She.. she went to the institute and has my file. She knew about me. She said she will tell Magnus everything if I don’t. I.. I got hit by every ounces of insecurities in my head, Izzy. Perhaps she is right. I don’t deserve him. He is full of colours. I am dragging him down. He shouldn’t end up with someone like me.”

“Alec..” Isabelle gave him a hug. “You shouldn’t.. You shouldn’t endure this alone. Tell him. Tell him you are sorry. Call him. Apologize to him.”

“No, Izzy.” Alec yelled back. “I will not. Don’t. Please, don’t tell him. This is humiliating me. He can’t know this. Oh god, I hurt him.. ” Alec cried so hard. Isabelle was sadden and drove back to their home with a sigh.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alec, what happened to you?” Jace was waiting for them at the entrance of the Lightwood home. He seemed shocked by Alec’s soaking wet stage as he opened the car’s door and he helped him up. “C’mon. Let’s go upstairs. Mom is not gonna happy about this. ” Jace guided him to Alec’s bedroom and Isabelle followed them.

Jace sent him to the bathroom to let Alec have a shower. He pulled out new clothes from the wardrobe and placed an old t shirt and sweatpants on the bathroom handrail. “What happened?” Jace asked Izzy who was waiting in the room.

“Magnus, he broke up with Magnus.” Izzy replied with a sign. “And I found him all broken at the parking. Thank god he called.”

“What! That idiot…” Jace cursed. “We told Alec to tell him. Not to break up with him. “

“I.. I thought it would be better…” Alec replied quietly and they both looked at him. Alec just came out of shower with changed to new clothes. He still had a towel in his hand to dry his hair. “I thought rather than explaining all the things to him and pulling him deeper, I’d thought I will break things up..” Alec said sadly. “It hurts.. “

“But Alec, Magnus was the best thing ever happened to you. You said it yourself.” Izzy said to him and he couldn’t disagree. It hurt so bad since the moment he said it to Magnus and he wanted to get rid of the pain.

“He is. And he will always be. God, I feel terrible. I… I… how can I fix it? What should I do? ” Alec asked while he looked at his siblings in desperation.

“Oh, Alec..”  Izzy held him tightly. “Call him. Apologize to him. Maybe he might forgive.. He might understand.” The grip on Alec’s body was tighter. Alec took a deep breath and hugged her back. “I need some time first.. I will contact him soon.. I want to.. Oh god, I don’t want to lose him.”

Jace joined in the hug. The three siblings just hugged there without saying anything.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus dropped everything on the floor and flopped on his sofa as soon as he reached back to his loft. He put his hand on his forehead and thought of whatever he did wrong. He felt angry and provoked. Magnus Bane, the son of filthy rich famous Politician Asmodeus, who is quite well powerful in New York, still was heartbroken by a nerd boy. Magnus sighed. **I hate him.** He thought. **_No, you don’t._** The little voice inside his head answered with annoying full confidence. He cursed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I finished my final weeks!! Thanks for staying! I will be updating this and my other fanfictions later!! Kudos and comments are very appreciated if you like this fic! Tell me in comments what do you think so I will know. And we get to have a little chat. :D (●♡∀♡)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter isn't not much but let's just say I am building up for later chapters then. I hope you guys will stick with me until then. :'D ♡♡
> 
> And English isn't my first language. Excuse my mistakes. >,,<

Magnus went to the classes on Monday. He was super pissed and annoyed in the last two days, the weekends, which he passed through horribly. He went inside the class and took his seat. He found the seat beside him was empty which was Alec’s. As Magnus took out the textbook, he felt someone took the sea. “What Now?!” Magnus spat out bitterly and he looked at the person beside him. “So you like to get back together again or something, Al-“ Magnus stopped since he saw the person beside was a beautiful brunette girl with a wicked smile and frowned.

“Get back together again? Yes, Magnus!” Camille smiled sweetly to Magnus which actually disgusted him.

“Oh no, not you. “ Magnus inhaled.  “What the hell are you doing here, Camille..” 

“I moved here from London. I just joined Brooklyn Academy. For you, darling.” Another sentence he didn’t want to hear again.    

“Well, definitely not for me, Camille. Please get out of my sight. And that seat is taken.”

“I love you tho, Magnus. And I know you love me.”

“You slept with him when you said you were busy with projects! You chose him over me. You cheated on me,Camille!” Magnus said angrily and pitched his temple with his thumb and pointy finger. “I can’t believe I am talking to you now.”

“He is no more, Darling. I’ve missed you.” Camille put her hand on Magnus’s arm which made Magnus jerked away.

“What happened to him? Died from Drug overdose? In the Prison for drug usage?” Magnus mocked but Camille’s pretty face twitched slightly so he knew he guessed the second one right. “Get out of here, Camille. We are done.”

“I.. AM… NOT… DONE.. WITH.. YOU…” Camille gritted teeth.

“Well, I am, my dear Camille. And best of luck, darling. To your next man. He will regret in no time though.”  Magnus gave a pretty smirk to Camille and picked up his bag. Never mind. He is not attending today anymore.

“Is it because of your new boy toy?” Camille stopped him from walking out of classroom.

“Leave Alexander out of this. There is nothing to do with him.” Magnus slammed the desk angrily.

“So you care about him.” Camille smirked. “Where is he today?”

Magnus didn’t bother to reply anymore. As he walked through the hallway, his phone buzzed and he quickly checked it out. It was from Alec and his heart skipped a beat. Magnus rolled his eyes and ignored it. He was definitely angry. He didn’t want to see any Alexander related now. He headed out to Catarina again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus pushed the door of Catarina’s apartment and he found the two loveliest ladies of his life, Catarina and Tessa having a nice tea time. “Magnus!” Catarina exclaimed. “Had you told us earlier, we would have saved you a slice of vanilla cake.” Tessa laughed.

Magnus squinted his eyes at Catarina and Tessa quickly patted the space beside her. Catarina helped him pour a cup of tea and Magnus took his seat. He face-desked to the table as soon as he was seated and Catarina carefully pushes the tea cup next to him.

“What happened, Magnus?” Tess asked. 

“I was heart-broken.” Magnus groaned and Tessa raised her eyebrow. “Again?”

“What do you mean **_AGAIN_**? Yes, again. “ Magnus rolled his eyes. Catarina didn’t say a thing in understanding.

“He sent a message to me today. He had been texting me today. And I don’t want to open it. “ Magnus stared at his tea.

“What!! You should read it Magnus. “Tessa exclaimed. “He might want you back.”

“Probably. But I am not cheap, Tessa. Someone can’t possibly dump me on Friday and get me back on Monday. I have my pride.” Magnus stirred his tea with a small spoon unconsciously. His phone buzzed again which made Magnus jerked but he looked at his phone sadly. His phone has been buzzing for several times alrady..

“I think you should pick it up, Magnus.” Tessa said after taking a sip of her tea. “I’ve seen most of your breakups but I’ve never seen you this pining before. Not even the last time.”

“I am not pining.” Magnus glared at Tessa angrily.

“Oh, please, Magnus.. Your eye bags were huge. Your dark circles made you look like a cute panda. Your eyes are swollen. Did you even get to sleep last weekend? Not to mention you cried for hours after last week. You looked terrible. ” Catarina added.

“I look good.” Magnus argued.

“Didn’t say you don’t look good.” Catarina sipped her tea again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus rolled on his bed and stared at his phone. The calls and messages from Alec had stopped after 3 days of their breakup. There were so many messages from Alec but he had seen none. It has been over two weeks ever since he had seen his beautiful love as Alec stopped coming to school since that day and he had missed him so much. To add the bad luck, Camille had just been coming to his class and sitting at Alec’s seat which annoyed Magnus more. Magnus scrolled down his contacts to Alec’s number and pressed **_Call_** only to find it out of service. Magnus sighed and threw his phone on bed again as he stared at the ceiling with thoughts. He had to prepare for the class again later. 

Magnus walked along the corridor to the classroom and he saw a beautiful girl with long black hair rushed into him swiftly. She stood out from all other students around her and Magnus stopped as he eyed on the girl. “Isabelle.” Magnus greeted Izzy and Izzy held his hand in her hands desperately. “ _Thank god, I found you. Magnus, there is something I need to tell you. You gotta listen to me, Magnus. Please. Please._ ”     
  
"So you people finally show up to clear things up?" Magnus raised one eyebrow.

Isabelle gave a small sad smile and shook her head gently, making her beautiful black hair fly. It still reminded Magnus of Alec and he felt a sting. "We couldn't. We were occupied. I could finally make my way to here. Just to explain things to you. It is about Alec."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my mistakes. See you soon in next chapters. (●♡∀♡)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the messages in Magnus' phone where he didn't checked any due to his heartbreak just like the voice mail of Magnus Bane. Next chapter will be about Alec and hopefully about Malec! Do look forward to it!! Thanks for staying. <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated if you like this! Tell me what do you think about this Chapter! :D (●♡∀♡)

The messages in Magnus’s phone-

 

These messages took place from Monday after their unfortunate breakup in Friday where Magnus went to school again in search of Alec only to find Camille waiting in his seat at 9am.

 

Alexander; Monday at 9am

“Hi, Magnus. It’s me, Alec. I am sorry that I couldn’t contact you earlier. I was sick. I am hoping we could talk. Can you call me back?”

 

Alexander; Monday at 1pm.

“Hi, Magnus. Um, it’s Alec again. I was waiting for your call. I guess you are busy. Call me back, Magnus.”

 

Alec; Monday at 2:35pm

Alec: :“Hi, Um.. this is Alec.. Well, you already know that. Or you might already delete my number. I hope not. Are you still busy? Just.. call me when you are free. I really need to talk to you.”

 

Alexander; Monday at 6:21pm

“Magnus.. I was waiting the whole time for you. I even fall asleep. Ha.. ha… It is not funny though. My head had been aching the whole time. At this time, I- I just missed you. If you could only give me a chance.. *Alec inhaled a breath* I will be waiting for your reply, Magnus.. I hope you are doing fine.”

 

Tessa; Monday at 7:52pm

“Hey, Magnus. This is Tessa. I am glad you hanged out with us today, Magnus. It was unexpected but it’s been a long time since I last saw you. Catarina is right, you know. You looked really lovesick so take care of yourself. I am flying back to England tomorrow so until then! You should visit my home again. Bring your new lover boy or whatever. Make up quickly, okay?!”

 

Catarina; Monday at 7:58pm

“Magnus, I hope you reach home safely. How rude you are not to give a call or a message that you arrived home safely? Now you are scaring us this time. You always send us arrived msgs. Oh well, you are excused since you are pining. Take a lot of rest, okay? I am filing a missing report if you don’t reply soon, You Idiot.”

 

Dad; Monday at 8:10pm

“Magnus, how rude of you not showing up at my dinner. I was going to introduce you to the community. Very disappointing,indeed! Don’t tell me you forgot this because I’ve warned you many times. There is another party in Saturday. You can still make up for it if you behave well. Dress nicely. My Secretary will send you details. Good night, son.”

 

Alexander; Monday at 10:30pm

“Magnus.. I seriously pray that you will pick up my calls. It felt like it had been so long since I last saw you. It was only Friday though. And I was stupid. I wished I could take it back. – No, it must be the medicine talking. I would have contacted you ASAP but I needed time and I was sick in the last weekend. If you would just accept my calls or call me back now, I would have explained to you but it doesn’t matter to you anymore, is it? I am getting sleepy. Good Night, Magnus.”

 

Ragnor; Tuesday at 9:22am

“Good morning, Glittery bitch. Rise and Shine for your wonderful university journey. Catarina told me about you and she was worried. But I know you are not dead. You were active on facebook messenger 6hrs ago, which is pretty late, by the way. Don’t stay up until 3am. Anyway, I got your favourite apple pie with your latte. I will be waiting in the class so you better hurry up before your coffee gets cold.”

 

Alexander; Tuesday at 10:11am

“Magnus, there is still no reply from you.. Are you doing fine? You've blocked me on facebook so I can’t check if you are still online or not. I just want to check on you. You must be running late for the Literature class. So I will leave you alone with it. I will message you in the afternoon again.. if you find the messages annoying you, just tell me, Magnus. Just- just say something..”

 

Maia; Tuesday at 10:41am

“Hey, Magnus! I just won another trophy in cycling. I just want to tell you that. You were right. I was born in athletic body! It is where I fit in! We should hang out. It has been a long time and we have to catch up with each other! Even if we are studying in the same university, we haven’t talked recently. See you soon, buddy! :) ”

 

Alexander; Tuesday at 1:42pm

“Magnus, It is Alec, Alexander again. You clearly don’t want to talk to me. I can understand that, But if only you would listen to me.. I wish I could type things out but I can’t.. *silence* I have always been so bad with words. But you always seem to understand me, Magnus. You said out things for me which I was planning to say so I don’t have to struggle. Look, Magnus, I don’t want you to hate me. I deserve that for what I did, but if I could just talk to you, Magnus…”

 

Raphael; Tuesday at 1:58pm

"Hello, Magnus. I was wondering if you can lend me your notes about National Library. I have a report due on Thursday and I didn't catch whatever the teacher is saying. You'll save it a life. Thank you as always."

 

Alexander; Tuesday at4:42pm

**“I KNOW YOU HAVE FINISHED ALL YOUR CLASSESS NOW SO WHY AREN’T YOU REPLYING ME, MAGNUS? THIS IS A MISTAKE. ASKING YOU OUT IS A MISTAKE. I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT!!! I WISHED I HAD NEVER ASKED YOU OUT. I WISHED I HAD NEVER MET YOU. I AM IN SO MUCH PAIN. THANKS TO YOU, YOU SELFISH-NOT-CALLING-BACK JERK.**

 

Alexander; Tuesday at 4:48pm

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, Magnus. I didn’t mean to send it. I was angry. But this is all my fault. I shouldn’t blame you when it was all my idea to start dating and breaking up. I am so so sorry. I HOPE you will not see it. Magnus, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I am grateful for getting to know you.. I am sorry. I love you.”

 

Alexander; Tuesday at 6:42pm

 “I am sorry, Magnus. I am sorry, okay? If you only would let me hear your voice… I wish I could come right to you.. but I can’t. I was sick earlier so I might faint on the way. Or maybe even worse. Haha.. It is embarrassing. I didn’t mean to whine but the things I want and the things that happened are completely opposite. I was wrong to hurt you. This is hurting me too. I guess that’s what it called as tasting one’s own medicine.. call me back, will you? I will be waiting, Magnus.”

 

Janette Walson; Tuesday 8:30pm

“Greeting, Mr. Bane Jr. This is Janette from your father’s office. Attached here is the details and invitation of the political dinner party taking place at Idris. You will need to run through the files for the coming Saturday. Please arrive on 6:30pm of Saturday sharp so we can arrange and run through the programme with your father in advance. Dress code is strictly formal as there will be many famous politicians together in the dinner party. I wish you a pleasant evening.”

 

Alexander; Tuesday at 10:21pm

“Magnus, how could you not replying me anymore.. I-it was my fault when I break up with you, when I hurt you. And I am trying to fix that, while I can. Time could be running out for me. I am assuming to the conclusion that you had already thrown away the phone sim card? Well.. Magnus, I’ve loved you so much and I always will. I am sorry again, okay? Love you, Mags.”

 

Alexander; Wednesday at 3am

“Magnus, I couldn’t sleep. Not my first day of not being able to sleep though. I was thinking about us and I was reminded how wonderful you are. Thank you for the wonderful 4 months of dating, Magnus. Those days were like a dream to me. And in the next 9 days, it is supposed to be 5 months anniversary now. I want that and I don’t know if I can have that. I have always known that I couldn’t have what I wanted until I met you. I planned to pass our 5th months anniversary with you. Then, I freaked out and ruined that. :(  ”

 

Alexander; Wednesday at 4:12am

“You must have really thrown away your sim card, Magnus. Then, maybe I could say my heart out here. Literally, haha.. I am sorry.. I am really really sorry.. I have too many things going on and when I met your ex, the ground had shifted and my world crumpled.. all the insecurities hit me, Magnus. You are amazing. You are so colourful. I didn't want to drown you into my blues. So I tried to break up with you. I thought it would save me from the troubles. But it get worse, Magnus. I have never imagined the pain would be this enormous. I have never been in a relationship before you so I didn’t know about the pain. My heart hurts, Magnus. Literally. And it is bad. I hope you are not in pain like me, because I wouldn’t want that. Magnus, you are beautiful. I love you. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is nearly 3am here.. ^^;;  
> But when I wake up tmr, there will be new episode!! Eggcited!! (♥ω♥*)  
> Tell me if there is anything wrong. I proof read it twice but I may have skipped. :'))


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here you go, the next chapter. Next chapter will be Malec! Or perhaps Magnus's side of TLC. :3 Tell me your thoughts in comments and we can have a little chat.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ittttt. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. If you like it, do comment because I live for your comments. I will always reply to them. (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

**_Present day_ **

"So you people finally show up to clear things up?" Magnus raised one eyebrow.

Isabelle gave a small sad smile and shook her head gently, making her beautiful black hair dance. It still reminded Magnus of Alec and he felt a sting. "We couldn't. We were occupied. I could finally make my way to here. Just to explain things to you. It is about Alec."

Magnus stared at his hands Isabelle was holding and looked up into Isabelle’s worried eyes. His eyes softened as she looked tired compared to the last time she saw her. Isabelle was looking back to Magnus with her big round pleading eyes with some tears glistening. “Magnus, I came here to say Alec was very sorry about that. He didn’t mean it. He was- “

“He couldn’t come here himself?” Magnus asked with his eyes narrowed. Isabelle was going to protest but flinched when her hands were touched by another pair of cold hand slowly untangling her grip on Magnus’s hand.

“Hello, pretty girl. Did Magnus play with your heart?” Camille asked her with a smirk and she seemed to recognize Isabelle. “OH! You are Isabelle Lightwood! That pretty sister of that Alec Light wood! Well, I don’t appreciate you holding Magnus’s hand like this.”

Isabelle stared at Camille filled with hatred and let go of Magnus’s hand gently. Camille put on a proud winning smirk which both Magnus and Isabelle hated so much.

“How is your brother, Isabelle?, Camille asked in overly sweetened voice and Magnus could see Camille’s words had triggered Isabelle as she bit her lip with anger. Isabelle looked at Magnus hopefully. “Magnus, I- I will be waiting at the school entrance. I don’t wish to talk here. Please. Meet me there after you are done..”

Magnus gave a nod to her and Isabelle turned around without looking at Camille, heading to the entrance with her hair flying. She was clearly angry. Magnus sighed and turned around to deal with Camille. “What now, Camille?”

“Nothing. I was thinking we could spend today together with a movie and shopping together, just like the old time, Magnus.” Camille touched his arms and Magnus gritted his teeth.

“I refuse. Don’t touch me. Don’t even talk to me, Camille. I have a boyfriend now, unlike you.” Magnus replied, trying to mock Camille as much as he could.

Camille was conscious about his words. “Wait, that boy, you two are still together?”

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t we be?” Magnus lied, hoping the lie was the truth instead or it was convincing enough to convince Camille.

The anger showing on Camille’s face was ugly. Magnus was glad he could see the ugliness in Camille how matter how pretty she kept herself. “So he didn’t keep the promise. I should have known better.”  

“What promise? What did you do to him?” Magnus couldn’t think of anything. He cornered Camille to the wall and Camille stepped back, bumping into the wall behind her.

“It doesn’t matter. You favourite boy toy is dying. Choose me.” Camille screamed back.

**_Dying? Dying?_** **_What is she talking about?_** Magnus felt the world rotated quite fast and Magnus nearly lost his ground. He swayed a bit before he had a grip to the wall as a support.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Magnus shouted.

“I saw the files. When my Dad had medical checkup, I saw him as a patient in National Hospital. The doctors looked pretty serious. It seemed that his condition is quite bad. Close to dying.” Camille looked at him but Magnus was not even looking at her.  “He has never told you about this, did he? I simply just told him to back off. Maybe a little more about how we were perfect to each other compared to his poor pathetic condition and insecurities. Poor guy.  ” Camille’s lips twitched in a sneer manner.

Magnus made an angry sound and left her. He ran to the school entrance. Isabelle was waiting for him, sitting on the concrete stair. She stood up quickly when she saw her Magnus running to him. “Mag-“

“Tell me what happened to Alexander?” Magnus cut her off. He was full of worries for Alec.

Isabelle tilted her head sadly. “Alec.. He- he couldn’t contact you earlier because he was very sick. Alec’s always had a serious heart condition since he was young, Magnus. He was planned for open-heart surgery soon and we told him to let you know. He freaked out on telling you and broke up with you instead. He was suffering too. It was a bad choice because it hurt him more than he could take. Remember the day you stopped receiving his messages? He had a heart failure that day, Magnus.” Tears rolled down on her cheeks. Magnus was speechless, unable to function and before he realized, he was crying silently too. _Oh god, the love of his life, his Alexander.._

“Where is he now? Is he-?” Magnus took Isabelle’s shoulders in his hands and shook her gently. He was staring into Isabelle’s eyes and Isabelle nodded reassuringly, while wiping away her tears, much to his relief.

“His open-heart surgery was carried out after his condition had been stablized since it was dangerous for him to wait any longer. The surgery went well. It was successful. But Alec isn’t waking up since his heart failure attack. They said he went into a coma due to all the damages. The doctors can’t tell when he will wake up. It has been 10 days and he hasn’t woken up yet.”

 “Oh god..” Magnus covered his mouth with his hand. He had no idea all these things had happened to his Alexander. He had been selfish. He had been a fool. He had been only thinking of himself. Waves of sadness rushed into him and he felt like he had been hit by a truck. “Isabelle, I need to see him.”

Isabelle nodded while she gripped his hand, this time, firmly. “I was hoping you will see Alec. He might want to see you too, Magnus. You are the one he loves the most. Please, forgive him.. He didn’t mean all these. He suffered himself too. Perhaps he might wake up to you.. who knows..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, tell me your thoughts on this chapter because I live for comments. See you soon in next chapter. OvO)//  
> My tumblr name is Comatoseskyy too if you guys ever like to talk to me. I mostly reblog about Malec and Shadowhunters. (灬♥ω♥灬)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back again! I was so busy with packing and traveling to my hometown. I am back and I will have more time to myself, I can write another chapter pretty soon.
> 
> Again, what do you think about the chapter? Is there anything you'd like me to add? Or is it too rush? Let me know, okay?
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, if you like this fanfic!

Magnus opened the car’s door as soon as they’ve reached into the National Hospital. Isabelle shouted him from behind , “Room Number 208, Second floor!” which Magnus nodded to her without looking back. He scanned around the room tags at the second floor and finally found the room “R-208, A. Lightwood”. The first thing Magnus saw as soon as he flung the door with force was Jace’s surprised face looking at him. Jace seemed to be watching Alec and he got up from the sofa, gave a light pat on Magnus’s shoulder before he backed away to make room for Magnus. “He must have been waiting for you.” Jace gave a small smile.

Then, Magnus saw Alec, seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the white hospital bed. Alec was hooked up to a lot of machines and IV drip. He had been breathing with an oxygen tube in his mouth which was connected to a ventilator to supply him with oxygen. The pale and thin Alec as Magnus remembered now looked much paler than he had ever seen, as  white as a paper sheet. It pained Magnus greatly to see Alec again. The pain stabbed into Magnus’s heart as he was reminded how much he had missed Alec and how much he loved him. Magnus remembered to sanitize his hands with the alcohol gel for hygiene purposes before he took a seat near Alec’s bed. He didn’t want to infect Alec with anything now. Magnus swapped away the soft curl of Alec’s black hair falling onto his forehead and stared at his love dearly. He took Alec’s hand and put it on his lips, as he dropped a soft kiss on his hand. How he had loved and how much he had missed this boy, Alexander, his adorable Alexander.   

 “We just got his brain CT scan. There are no defect and brain damage. So they say that he was taking his time to wake up.” Jace told Magnus from behind.

Magnus looked at Jace and nodded. “Thank you, um.. for looking after him and telling me this. I do hope Alexander will recover completely in no time.”

Jace shrugged. “ You are welcome, I mean.. Well, it is our duty. Our big brother is an idiot. He is always insecure and has low self-esteem. We’ve never meant this to happen. We asked Alec to tell you everything about his condition. He dramatized it and burdened himself. Stupid brother.”  Jace murmured.

Magnus let out a soft chuckle. “Don’t call him an idiot. He is not an idiot. Well, knowing him, he likes to dramatize things.” Magnus smiled lovingly as his hand trailed on Alec’s cheekbone. “But he is the most adorable dork in this world. Isn’t he adorable?” Magnus rubbed Alec’s cheek softly, which made Jace smiled and pleased about that.

“Very,” Jace agreed. “He said that you are the best thing ever happened to him. “

“He did?” Magnus was surprised and delighted by Jace’s words.

“He certainly did. He was struggling with all the nonsense that wouldn’t matter to us.” Jace smiled. “And we assured him he doesn’t have to worry about his sexuality and to do whatever he wanted, just mind about getting better.”

“That’s very nice of you. You and Isabelle.” Magnus whispered and Jace nodded. “To us, his happiness comes first.”

“So do I, Jace.” Magnus gently rubbed Alec’s cheek with his thumb and kissed Alec’s hand again. “Trust me, I wanted nothing but happiness and all the best things for him.”

Isabelle who just came into the room smiled softly at the boy’s talking. She crossed her hands and leaned on the wall, watching the boys and couldn’t help but felt touched.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Magnus walked into the hospital room again. He placed the flowers he was carrying into a vase and filled it with water before he put it on the table. It had been a week since he found out and it had become the daily basis for him to visit Alec every day and switched flowers once every 2/3 days. Whenever Magnus didn’t have classes, he would stay with Alec, trying to talk to him and read him his favourite books. Sometimes, he talked with Isabelle and Jace near Alec, hoping that Alec would hear them and respond. They would tease Alec sometimes, not knowing whether he would hear them or not. They tried things they could do, just to wake Alec back.

Magnus had met with Alec’s parents, Robert and Maryse and they seemed to be fine with him. Alec’s parents accepted him as his boyfriend since they were dating for Alec’s sake and Magnus was grateful for that. They greeted him nicely whenever they met him but they seemed to be occupied with their law and politic world. They mostly left their children in charge of taking care of Alec and also asked Magnus to look out for him. Magnus was ,at least, relieved by their acceptance.  

Jace gave a nod to Magnus and got up from the seat. They agreed to switch as Magnus just finished class and Jace would be going for afternoon lecture. Magnus smiled and took his seat next to Alec’s bed.

“Hey, Darling, It is me, Magnus. I got creamy roses for you today. They are beautiful. How I wish you will wake up and see them for yourself, Alexander. Oh, you are cold.” He held Alec’s hand in both of his hands and felt it was cold so he decided to tuck him in. As he moved the blanket, the vertical pinkish scar across Alec’s chest was revealed and Magnus couldn’t help but stare at it for a few seconds before he covered him up and tucked in warmly.   

“It is healing nicely, Sweetheart. Take all the time you need and rest. Then, come back to me, okay?” Magnus softly kissed Alec’s hand. “I’ve missed you.”

Magnus spent the whole day being with Alec. He talked to Alec with all the things which had happened to him recently, how the things were and the new movies he just watched. Magnus decided to spend his time before the end of visiting hour with some reading about one of the Alec’s favourite books.

 “And Scarlett said “Rhett, I’m so sorry, for everything.” But Rhett’s answer was “My darling, you’re such a child, you think by saying I’m sorry, all past can be corrected.” ”  

 Magnus took a second to swallow his saliva and he looked up to check Alec. Magnus was stunned by the scene of a teardrop falling from Alec and he reached out to his cheek quickly to rub it away.

“Alexander..  Oh, Darling.. Alexander, can you hear me?” Magnus was desperately looking for any sign of him waking up but there were no more. Alec looked stilled as he was without any sign of moving, other than the tears falling from his closed eyes. “Don’t be sad, sweetheart. I am just reading for you. I have to agree that part was very sad though. Darling, you have to know that I am just reading out a book for you. I could change the book if you like.” Then, Magnus realized he didn’t bring any other book in his bag.

“Well, I don’t have other book to switch so let’s stop reading for now. I will just read it to myself. Darling, I am here, I am beside you.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheekbone which he just shed a tear on softly. _That’s an improvement, Magnus thought to himself._ “Love you, Alexander. I hope you will wake up soon.”   
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will update another chapter pretty soon since I will be free. Maybe in next 3/4 days. We'll see. Are you excited about next episode? Magnus dancing will kill me. *screaming* See you in the next chapter.^^)/
> 
> Tell me if you find an typos. I would be happy to fix. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sleeping beauty time of Alec. Do let me know what you thought of this chapter. I live for your comments, tbh. Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Alec felt like he had been floating. Sometime, he couldn’t feel anything at all but sometime, he felt the pain and soreness in everywhere of his body. He felt his body lying on a bed with the constant annoying beeping machines... which he might be in a hospital, he guessed. He felt uncomfortable enough with all the machines and his body couldn’t be moved a bit, not even the eyelids, no matter how much he tried, resulting him in frustration. Alec became more aware of things as he passed the time unmoving on the bed.

He ended up staring at the blackness in front of him or sometimes with vivid running branches of arteries inside his eyelid when he felt like he was awake. He might have been stuck inside. He might had been locked inside his body. He would hear the doctors and nurses coming in, talking about medicines prescriptions, checking him and walking out. Not that he could understand anything or they make sense to him. They were just undetectable whispers to him.

The first thing which made sense to him, the first time he could hear well and remembered was someone none other than his brother, Jace, talking to him. He talked about the girls who were crazy for him, how he aced his last football match and how he fell hard for a red head with freckles. Alec would have rolled his eyes if he could but he couldn’t, obviously.

 “And I went into your room yesterday to clean. I, eh, knocked over your figure stand.” _YOU DID WHAT!!!!_ Alec was shocked and screamed internally inside. He was pissed by the talk earlier but this was way out of line. He would never let Jace go near his figure collection if he were there. _What happened to it_? Alec worriedly thought and wanted an answer. “I put all back on the stand. Nothing was broken, I guess.” _I guess? You Ass. Well, at least, he put them all back. Jace might not know how to arrange them in order so he would have to re-arrange them by himself  again, Alec thought._ It sucks not being able to respond. Alec deadpanned. “And here I am, trying to annoy you the best as I could. All because I miss you, Alec.” Jace’s tone was serious and sincere, finally which made Alec smiled to himself as he was pleased.   

Alec found out that he slipped into sleep sometimes. Sometimes, he felt people talking but he couldn’t make out any and fell back to asleep. Sometimes, he was aware of things around him. The other time he could remember was when someone had held his hand warmly and he felt a pair of lips had brushed through his hand. And the person acted and smelled like Magnus. Alec’s heartbeat was faster or so he thought. _Please be Magnus. Please don’t let it be a dream._ He prayed.

For the recent event, Alec had been aware of the things around him for sometimes. He could hear the door opened and some footsteps walking around in the room. He felt the person gently took his hand to him And He could hear Magnus greeting him.  “Hey, Darling, It is me, Magnus. I got creamy roses for you today. They are beautiful. How I wish you will wake up and see them for yourself, Alexander. Oh, you are cold.”

Alec felt him tucking in and he was so happy with it. Magnus, the sun-kissed beautiful man he fell in love with, who was actually much more kinder and sweeter than anyone will ever know, was here with him and caring about him. If he could, Alec would grab him by his hands and hold him already.

“It is healing nicely, Sweetheart. Take all the time you need and rest. Then, come back to me, okay?” Magnus softly kissed Alec’s hand. “I’ve missed you.” Alec smiled to himself. _I’ve missed you too, Magnus._ And then, Magnus told him all about his days and everything going around. Alec listened to him with an invisible smile. Magnus’s talking was much more interesting than Jace’s and much warmer and kinder to him. It reminded Alec of all the times they had together and he felt overwhelmed. He felt like he had wrong Magnus. He felt guilty. If Magnus would ever like another try with him, If he could break and wake up from this sleeping…

 “But Rhett’s answer was “My darling, you’re such a child, you think by saying I’m sorry, all past can be corrected.” ” Alec couldn’t think of anymore. Magus’s voice rushed near him as he felt Magnus wiped away his tears. He wanted to get up and hold onto that man. He wanted to wake up badly and sit up to Magnus’s arms but his trail was in no vail. At this point, he felt scared of when he could actually wake up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus visited the hospital for Alec again. This time, he brought fresh blue tulips from the flower shops. He smiled as Alexander who still hadn’t wakened up. He took his seat near Alec’s bed as usual and gazed at Alec. Magnus picked up Alec’s hand and intertwined his fingers together with his, placing a usual kiss on his back of the palm.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. “Today is a good day to wake up because well, I miss you. I miss looking at your angelic smile and your sullen sulky face.” Magnus chuckled. “I miss going to the classes together.  Before you, the lectures were never exciting to me. I’d skip them and sleep in, until you nagged me and dragged me to the lectures room together with you. You were always good at the studies. You were always at the top of the class. Sometimes, I got jealous of you, to see what a clever student you are, how innocent and pure you look and how beautiful you are. You have to realize them, you know. If only you could look at yourself in my shoes. ”

“If you remember, I might have made a statement at your sexuality in the freshman year because I wanted you to date me. But you took it in such a pessimistic way which surprised me and I was so lost, clueless, that I didn’t know what to do to fix it. Then, you asked me out again in our third year just a while ago and you looked like you’ve prepared for a death sentence or any humiliation, which is silly because I would never do that. And as if I will ever let the chance slip away.” Magnus closed his eyes and smiled. “I had been waiting for that all along. I was on nine for the period we were dating. I swear I have never felt this way before with anyone. You are different. You are such an angel. An angel sent by the heaven to me. I don’t know why I am telling you this. I am not even sure if you can hear me or not, Darling.”

Magnus’s other hand trailed along Alec’s cheekbone and stroked his cheek softly in adoration. “I’ve cherished you with all my heart, Alexander. I am going to say that the past two weeks after the unfortunate incident had been the most terrible time of my life. I felt horrible that I left you alone in the rain. I shouldn’t have and I would never leave you alone again. I was hurt and blinded by the pain but everything on my mind was you. It is still you, Alexander. I wouldn’t want anyone else but you. If there were no any particular reasons rather than the issues which were solved by now, and if you would like to, I wish for us to be together again.”

Magnus got up from the seat to lean over to Alec, to liplock a soft kiss on his lips gently. Alec’s lips were just so soft, just as he remembered and Magnus felt a spark tingling on their lips’ touch. He seated himself back again and rubbed Alec’s knuckle gently with his fingers. “Again, I apologize for stealing a kiss. I couldn’t resist anymore, sweetheart. I will apologize to you properly for that.” Magnus was silent for a while. “I’ve missed you so much, Alexander. I love you. I have always loved you. ”

Magnus heard the quiet ruffle noises from behind and he looked back. He had just enough time to wipe the tears off his own eyes with his hand before he saw Izzy coming in for her turn to watch over Alec. She smiled to Magnus as she walked into the room. “Good Evening, Magnus. What did you do to Alec?” She teased.

“What? No, Um..No-“ Magnus smiled to Isabelle back. He kissed Alec’s hand softly before he placed onto the bed again and got up. “I guess I will be going back. Text me anything.” Magnus winked to Izzy and she returned with a soft laugh and a nod. “The tulips are beautiful, Magnus.”

Magnus took his coat and he walked out of the hospital. He was reaching to his expensive sparkly pearl car, thinking of the best things he could have for tonight, the best dinner, a glass of finest wine, a warm and bubbly bath until he heard his phone rang. It was from Izzy. With a frown, he picked up and answered it.

“Hello-“

“Magnus, I want you to come up here again! Hurry up! Al- Alec just opened his eyes!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what do you think? Do you like it? Did you enjoy it? Do tell me if you ever enjoy it because your words give me life. xD
> 
> I felt like this work is coming to the end. But I am excited to and I might actually add a smut scene of Malec at the end. Well, after Alec is all better and in the game again. We all deserve a happy Malec and Magnus and Alec deserve the best.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it feels like this chapter is short but I want to add my next scene to next chapter so there you have it. But I guaranteed that our Alec is being so cuteee here. And Aec gonna be continue being cute. <3 <3 <3

Magnus rushed back inside from his car again and ran to upstairs. He saw Izzy standing out of his room. She stopped him from entering as she pointed out there were doctors and nurses inside.

“They need to examine him so they told me to leave the room first. Let’s wait here for a while.” Izzy cheerfully told to Magnus and hugged him tightly. “Oh god, he really woke up. Seriously, Magnus. What did you do to him?”

Magnus smiled and hugged her tightly back. This was the best news he had ever heard in the past month and he was so excited to see Alec and his hazel eyes full of warmth. Magnus was so delighted that he couldn’t believe that for a moment. Oh boy, he was so excited to see him. Izzy called Jace and their parents and they seemed to be rushing to the hospital. After a long wait, the doctor came out with a smile followed by the nurses. They rushed to question the doctor.

“How is he?” Magnus asked in a rush.

“He is fine. We just took out the breathing tube and life supports. He doesn’t seem to need them anymore. He is a bit dizzy but he is fine. He is asking for you two.”

“Us? “ Magnus asked with a smile and Izzy was grinning with happiness.

“Yes, you two. Izzy and Magnus he said.” The doctor replied him while taking the chart from the nurse. “He wakes up fine. It is amazing. I will be around when he needs. I will check on him with schedule. Right now, he seems fine. You can see him. Just don’t tire him out. He just woke up.” He nodded and went for his patients round check.

Magnus and Izzy entered his room and there, he found him, awake, conscious and free of most medical equipments he was seen together with for the past few weeks. Alec still looked pale and weakened but since he was awake, there were more colours on his face now. “Hey, Big Brother. Welcome back, Sleepy head. ” Izzy rushed to his bed side with a smile, grabbed his hand in hers and Alec looked at her with a smile. “Izzy..” Alec said out her name in hoarse weak voice but with a bright smile on his face. Izzy decided to give space for Magnus so she quickly placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, saying she would be just outside. Alec’s soft hazel eyes looked for Magnus and he stopped when he found Magnus standing in a distance. He struggled himself to pull Magnus closer to him, and it worked because Magnus rushed to his side, pressing him down to lay him back.

“Easy, Darling. Don’t stress yourself so much.” Magnus smiled and Alec smiled to him back. Magnus stroke his cheek dearly and Alec let him, with contented smile on his face. “Welcome back, Sweetheart. It is good to see you back.” Magnus whispered with a smile and Alec gave him a blink to agree. “Thank you, Magnus..” As long lost lovers, who had missed each other so much, they just stared each other with a smile, and Magnus stoked his cheek and knuckle he was holding lovingly and Alec seemed to be pleased.

They heard the noises from the corridor and found Alec’s parents and his little brother, Max, were talking to the doctor. Magnus backed away in an instant but Alec held onto his hand weakly. Magnus smiled and rubbed his hand to assure him. “Alec, Sweetheart, I will be back, okay? You need time for your family and to rest. I will go back for today. But I will see you tomorrow, if you want.”

“I want to see you, Magnus.” Alec protested and still grabbed onto his wrist stubbornly. “I want to talk to you. We need to talk.”

“And we will.. we will talk when you will be better. Alexander, relax and mind yourself on getting better first.”

Magnus got up to leave but his Alexander was still holding onto his wrist which made him confused. Magnus frowned and he heard Alec mumbled something as his face turned to red. He couldn’t make out what it was so he leaned in to ask Alec what the matter was.

“A kiss on the cheek..” Alec repeated shyly in a small voice.. “Izzy gave me one.. and I.. em.. I want one of yours before you leave..”

 His adorable Alexander was insecure about whether Magnus still loved him or not, so he asked for a kiss, not a significant or big one but a kiss on a cheek to make sure Magnus was still willing to comply to him. This brightened up Magnus’s whole world and he leaned in to land a soft reassuring kiss on Alec’s cheek.

“I will see you soon, Darling.”

 He was contented and let go of his hand finally. Magnus left with a smile and Alec’s family entered the room to see Alec, with Max giggling, climbing onto the bed of his big brother happily and throwing himself to Alec which made Alec laughed and hugged his little brother as tightly as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Alec gives me life. Omfg, I love Alec so much. Do comment your thoughts and share with me. :D   
> I promise I will always reply to them and take your opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go for my update Chapter. This is absolutely one of the fanfics I love to write. I love planning and writing this fic, imagining precious Alec and Magnus. It is pure joy to write it and I feel the end is pretty near. I don't know if it will be next chapter or the chapter after. Thank you for reading my fic and staying with me til here. You guys rock my world!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Love you,guys. ♥♥♥

Magnus entered the hospital wing again to see Alec after this morning lecture. He brought a beautiful bouquet of bright and cheery daisies to wish Alec get well soon and some desserts from Alec’s favourite shop. He walked right to Alec’s room and there, Alec was sitting up, with the help of big pillows supporting behind him and a book opened in his hands. Magnus knocked on the wall to let him know he was here and Alec looked up.

“Good morning, Darling. Here are daisies for you and they wish you Get well soon. How are you?” Magnus walked up to Alec with a smile and put the daisies in the flower vase near his bed.

“Better. Thank you, Magnus. And good morning to you too. ” Alec eyed on Magnus with a faint smile. Magnus looked dashing in white cotton blouse with elegant embroideries and a black skinny jeans randomly splashed by silver glitter. Magnus leaned in to kiss Alec’s cheek softly and Alec was taken in by surprise. He slightly smiled as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

“You asked for it last night so I thought I will give you one in the morning.” Magnus smiled. “I got your favourite desserts, Darling. I hope they will let you have them. Otherwise you will watch me eating them.” Magnus teased and winked at Alec. Alec softly smiled at Magnus and watched him taking a seat next to him. Magnus took Alec’s hand as he was ready to talk and listen.

“Magnus, look. I am sorry that I said those things to you.. I.. I wasn’t sure if I could make it out alive.. and I thought there would be too much trouble to you even after the surgery.. So I thought you would be better off if we break up.. I am so sorry. I don’t want this. ” Alec spoke out in imploring apologetic tone. “Forgive me..” Magnus tightened his squeeze on Alec’s hand and shook his hand.

“You will never be too much trouble to me, Alexander. And I am willing to suffer every things together with you.” Magnus smiled. “You are forgiven. Don’t do it again, sweetheart. I almost lost you without knowing anything.”

“I would never.” Alec leaned into Magnus’s hands. “I am never letting you go, Magnus. I love you so much. I want to be together again.. If you will take me again.. Please say yes..” Alec looked up at Magnus with hopeful widen eyes, his hand still lingering with IV drip tubes slowly touching Magnus’s smooth and handsome face.

“Yes, of course, Alec.. Sweetheart... I love you too.” Magnus softly smiled and rubbed his thumb over Alec’s cheek, gently wiping away Alec’s tear. “I would love to have you by my side, forever, Alexander. Be with me. ” Alec smiled and snuggled himself into Magnus’s arms. Magnus held him, warm and gentle.. with his hand ruffling Alec’s soft hair gently to ensure him. “I love you..” Magnus softly whispered and ensure him in his hug. Alec leaned into him, burying lower half of his face onto Magnus’s shoulder, slightly pouting. They stayed like this for some times. They were just contented and happy in each other's hands.

“I am missing my school lectures here..” Alec whined to Magnus as they broke apart. “Magnus, can I have your notes tomorrow? I am not letting myself fail this year..”

Magnus was speechless and rolled his eyes. “It is time for you to rest, Alex-“

“And let myself stay a year behind you? Not happening.” Alec glared at Magnus and pouted. Magnus couldn’t deny his cuteness and chuckled. “Don’t laugh.” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’s shirt.

“Okay, Okay.. Sweetheart. I will see what I can do. I will have to talk to your parents and the doctors about it then if you are well enough to focus on study again. I still think you should take more rest. Maybe a week or two more.. then, I will study together with you.” Magnus told Alec in half chuckle and untangled Alec’s grip on his shirt careful with a grin. Some winkles had appeared obviously on his white blouse.

Alec nodded. “Magnus, I’ve missed you..”

His sincere words touched Magnus’s heart. “I’ve missed you too, Alexander.  A lot. Like I have never felt this longing before.”

Alec looked shy and fidgeted his grip on the bed sheet. “I.. um.. I heard you sometimes when I was in coma.. I heard some, actually. I became awake some times, and sometimes, I fell back to sleep.”

Magnus was curious. “You did?”

“Yes, I did. I did feel you there and I heard your words. Without you, I would still be stuck and I don’t know if I can ever wake up. Your words gave me reason to be awake again and I knew I had to wake up. So thank you, Magnus.”

“Oh, Darling. You are too sweet. “Magnus gave Alec a hug again. “Thank you, for coming back to me.”

They heard a knock and a nurse walked into the room with a tray of breakfast for Alec. She smiled at Alec and placed a tray on the table which included a bowl of porridge, some cut fruits and a glass of orange juice. Magnus asked her politely and took her permission for Alec to let him enjoy the desserts after breakfast. The nurse smiled at Alec and asked Alec if he needed help in eating breakfast.

“I am good. There is no problem. Thank you.” Alec smiled and answered politely.

“Great, I will be outside near the reception counter. Just press the bell if you need help.” The nurse nodded and left the room.

 Alec picked up the spoon and held it to Magnus, smiling cheekily. “Help?”

Magnus chuckled softly at his adorable boyfriend. After all these touching moment, confessions and re-confirming their loves, he was now being cheeky and demanding, making him to feed him. Magnus just gave in to his beloved, took the spoon from him and lifted up the porridge bowl from the table. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me your thoughts in the comments! I have always loved reading them. o(≧∇≦o)  
> See you in the next chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh damnn, Enjoy the new chapterrr. >,,,,<  
> Tell me what you think of the chapter and do leave kudos if you like this fic. ♥♥  
> And excuse my typos if there is any. English isn't my first language and I am not from western countries so I might be describing their interactions only based my thoughts and opinions of how they would interact. :3

Today was such an exciting for Alec and he couldn’t stop being nervous. He was running around in his bedroom, picking up his stuffs, putting them back down and confused all the time. Jace and Isabelle were there in his bedroom, helping him pack, which was more like disturbing him and spending the fun siblings’ time. Eight months after surgery and Six months after his discharge from the hospital, he had been feeling better than he had never been. He had been in coma for 24 days and spent two months in hospital inclusive of his days in coma.  The recovering days for the first two months were crappy as he was in a lot of pain but everyone he loved helped him through it. They have been very caring and so supportive that he had a full recovery quickly in six months.

Magnus had been the best and sweetest, staying beside him and taking care of him to the recovery. He didn’t miss his recovery days and his physical therapy before and after the discharge from the hospital. Magnus had been sweet and Alec had been grateful for it. After the first six months of surgery, he was as good as normal and in the eighth month of surgery, the scar had healed, the pains had went away with no problem in his heart beating healthily now. A few weeks ago, Magnus had politely asked his family’s permission to take Alec out on a few days vacation of his summer house near the beach alone and they happily agreed to it, considering how well Alec was now and how much they deserved the vacation together, apart from the busy city and everything. Today, was the day Magnus would pick him with in his car as they would drive to his summer vacation house near a beach.

“Oh my god, stop adding shorts that he wouldn’t wear, Izzy.” Jace glared at Isabelle angrily who was packing the flashy swimsuit shorts happily.

“Hey, you don’t know when you will need them. Magnus likes flashy things. Seduce him!”, Isabelle teased Alec which lead his face to turn dark cheery red.

“I am right here!” Alec protested. And “Stop! Both of you. Let me just pack myself.. Actually, I did. Until you two barged in and took it all out..” He sighed. “Out!” He rolled his eyes and pleaded them.. “please..?”

Isabelle laughed and they backed away. “He would like me whatever I wear.” Alec murmured while he put back the clothes he had packed originally. “My boyfriend! Not your boyfriend.”

“Oooh, I like the confident you.” Isabelle gasped. She and Jace looked at each other and grinned. “I am so happy for you, Big brother.”

“Thanks, guys.” Alec smiled without looking up and checked his belongings. “Toiletries set, checked. Clothes checked. Phone, power bank and wallet, checked. “He smiled. I hope “I don’t forget anything.”

“It is just only two days.” Jace groaned. “He would have already set the whole house for you.”

“Okay, okay.” Alec said and flung the travelling bag over his shoulder.. “Let’s go downstairs. Magnus would be here any minute.”

They heard the bell ringing while they were on the stair and Isabelle happily skipped over the steps to take the door. Alec blushed even before he met with Magnus.

“Hi, Magnus. We have been expecting you.” Isabelle smiled as she leaned on the door and Magnus beamed. He was wearing neat and clean with a light yellow Hawaiian shirt over a white T-shirt and casual comfortable pair of 3 quarter pants. He was leaning in with both of his hands at the back. “Have you been?” Magnus smiled as he raised his eyebrow as a question.

“I have.” Alec leaned in to place a quick soft peak on his boyfriend’s lips after he shooed his sister back inside to the living room. “Come in. Why are you standing at the door?” Alec asked. Alec was looking handsome and healthy just as Magnus would like. Alec had his favourite blue shirt on with a black light jacket over a comfortable black jean pants. Magnus savored and was pleased with the sight of his handsome boyfriend’s warm welcome. “These are for you, love.” He handed out his right hand to bring out a beautiful bouquet of sunflower and roses. “And these are for your family.” He smiled and handed out a gift basket full of chocolates and finest wine bottles. “Thought I’d bring a gift.”

“You don’t have to. Thank you, Magnus.” Alec was surprised, pleased and proud of his boyfriend that he thought of his family. Alec placed the flowers in a vacant vase of the living room.

“But I want to. And I would.” Magnus came inside, following Alec to the living room.

Robert and Maryse greeted Magnus in the living room. He shook their hands’ respectfully and they were pleased with the politeness and manners of their son’s boyfriend. As they were asking Magnus to take care of Alec, Alec became embarrassed and impatient.

“Such an honour. Yes, Yes of course. I will take care of him, Mr.Lightwood.” He smiled as he spoke to Robert.

“Let’s go.” Alec said impatiently as he got up, took Magnus’s hand and waved over his shoulder. “Bye, everyone.”

“Then, we will be going. Don’t worry about him, Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. We are just one call away. I will make sure Alec will text you every two hours.” He reassured them as he was dragged outside. 

“Enough with the pleasantries.” Alec said and everyone smiled to theirselves.

Magnus chuckled as he was being dragged, “Enough with the pleasantries, you said. Oh, sweetheart..”

Magnus placed Alec’s bag at the back of his holographic pearl car’s car and opened the front door for Alec. Alec took his seat in delight, beside Magnus. Magnus had already folded back his car’s roof for vacation mood as the weather had been great in these days. “To the road!” Magnus laughed and kissed Alec before he started the engine. Alec grabbed on the collar of his love’s shirt as he kissed him back, gently… softly... but with passion and all his love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The road on the trip was lovely. The weather was had been great to them and the road had entertained them with amazing greenery scenarios for sightseeing. Alec leaned his head on the car’s window over his hands and enjoyed the fresh wind brushing through his face with his eyes closed. Magnus was driving carefully and humming to the song on the radio. _“Life is good..”_ Alec thought to himself.. _“With him… with Magnus…”_

They entered through a green garden to the summer house. It was a nice two-storey white house with a sea view at the back. They picked up their bags and rang the bell as they waited at the main front door.

“My dad’s staffs take care of the house when we are not staying.” He explained to Alec. “I’ve already let them know we are visiting.”

A neatly dressed man in his late 50s in suite opened the door for them and bow to Magnus slighty as respect. “We have been expecting you, young master.”  Magnus smiled to him and introduced them.

“Alexander, this is Fred, our care-taker of the house. Fred, this is Alexander, my boyfriend.” Magnus introduced them openly and Alec was stunned.

“Nice to meet you, Fred. Please take care of me.” Alec smiled.

“It was a pleasure to finally have met you. Young Master couldn’t stop talking about bringing his lover to the vacation house. And he couldn’t stop asking to make the trip perfect for you. We can’t wait to be serving for you.” Fred replied formally and Alec blushed, not knowing what to reply to him.

“Oh, Fred.. Stop!!” Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec’s hand to walk inside.

“This is the living room, Alec. And kitchen is at behind. I bet Vince is inside the kitchen. The first floor is about living room, kitchen and dining place. The bed rooms are at upstairs.” Magnus explained to him as he took the stairs with Alec. Magnus paused for a minute as he stared at thebedroom. “Um.. Here are the bedrooms. Here is mine. You can have the guest room beside me.. or.. we could just share mine.” Magnus found himself stuttering.. “Of course, you would like the other guest room. Take any room, as you like.. whatever you choose.. except Vince and Fred’s rooms-”.

“Magnus!” Alec grabbed onto Magnus’s sleeve. “I would like to stay in the same room with you.. that is.. if you don’t mind.. I am excited to stay together with you..” He shyly smiled and looked down. Magnus took his hands in his.

“I’d love to, Alexander.” Magnus looked at him fondly. “In fact, I was hoping you would. I didn’t want to force you.”

“I would love that just as you do.” Alec looked at him as if Magnus was the adorable one and he gently touched his face, pulling towards him to press their lips together.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you at the next chapter. Mannn, I enjoy writing this fic,,, :') ♥♥♥♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just finished a chapter and Here is another update! I am sorry if it is short. I just want to leave the scene for heart-warming imaginations. LIke it will be totally out of feel if I add a touching scene and then, a complete opposite in the next paragraph. Thank you so much for joining on this fic! You guys make my days. ♡♡♡
> 
> // btw, I've read a lot of stories about the survivors of such major surgeries can be affected emotionally from the post surgery. One minutes they are happy, they are laughing and enjoying with their love ones, the next thing they can break down, crying- all from the physical and emotional pains they went through. There are always small or huge impacts on their lives and they just try to cope with them. They are strong and all my respect goes to them! :') <3 
> 
> Please excuse if you find any typos or mistakes. ><

It was the beautiful evening of the day. Magnus had brought two cold fruit juice cups from the kitchen and went upstairs into their room. He found Alec at the balcony of their room, facing back to him as he stared at the beautiful orangey sunset view of the beach. The sun had died down for the day and the weather was starting to get cold. Alec had changed into a light blue t-shirt with comfortable grey sweatpants. So had Magnus, changed into his baggy black sweatpants and dark purple t-shirt. Magnus put down the cups carefully on the balcony table and cleared his throat softly so as not to frightened Alec but let him know he was here. Alec immediately looked up at him.

“I brought some juices for you, Darling. Something to drink and chill before the dinner since we still have like thirty minutes. They are preparing dinner right now.” Magnus got close to him with a smile.

Alec faintly smiled at him and pulled Magnus close to him. Magnus put his hands around Alec and pulled into his arms. Alec hugged him closely tightly, burying his face into Magnus’s shoulder and clung to him desperately. Magnus held Alec for a long time. Alec didn’t let go either. Alec was silent, awfully quiet to Magnus’s worry.

“Sweetheart, are you alright?” Magnus tilted his head to Alec and softly whispered as he slightly patted his back to comfort him.

Alec nuzzled to his neck and wrapped around his hands on Magnus’s shoulder from the hug. “I- I am fine. I just want to hug you, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded. “Alright, sweetheart. We can stay like this as long as you want. Are you hurting somewhere? Is it the pain from the stitches? ”

“No, Um- They stopped long time ago..” Alec replied back, while he still hid his face in Magnus’s shoulder.

“Okay… I just want to make sure it is not the case.” Magnus kissed his forehead dearly. “I love you, Precious.”

Alec sunk into his shoulder deeper. “I.. love you too..” He heard his voice cracked and couldn’t hold out his sob. He heard it, so was Magnus.

Magnus broke apart their hug gently and looked into Alec’s eyes in shock. His eyes were slightly red, with tears sliding down from his eyes on his face. He ran over his thumbs on his cheeks gently, in attempting to wipe away the tears. Alec couldn’t hold out anymore. He broke down. He sobbed, and sobbed. His hands tried to cover his face, his tears, his feels and his thoughts.. Magnus sat him down near a balcony armchair which was big enough for both of them. Magnus hugged his shoulder gently, softly petting him to coax him. Alec leaned onto Magnus with his shoulders still trembling from his crying.

Magnus held him. He didn’t say anything. He was just there to give Alec comforts, reassurance, and loves whatever he needed but he made sure he gave him space as well. Magnus was silent but very conscious of Alec and considerate of him. Alec cried for a good some times... finally he had stopped.. still clinging to him and grabbing his shoulders with his hands. Magnus kissed his forehead gently. He waited. He waited for Alec to talk again when he would want to.

“I.. I.. am sorry…” Alec finally spoke after some times while he wiped off his tears abruptly. Magnus gasped as if he was gonna bruise himself by such a fierce wiping. Magnus reached to his cheeks first, gently cupping them and ran his thumbs over Alec’s cheeks softly.

“Don’t be. Alexander, you have been strong.” Magnus smiled. “ Don’t you ever be sorry about it, Alexander. You have all the right to. And do cry. It will make you feel better. I will always be here for you.” Magnus took him back in his arms again. Alec hugged him tightly back.

“I- I was having a good time.” Alec continued. “And everyone in my family had been good to me. You love me so much that I felt so loved. You took care of me, loved me and brought me here.. this little white house, we get to stay together, the sea view and the sunset.. I was enjoying it… Then I realized how lucky I was to be here, to be alive.”

Magnus nodded and stroked his boyfriend’s cheek gently, his eyes slightly wet and he felt choked from the incredible touching words. Alec inhaled, swallowed his saliva and looked at Magnus’s eyes. He would not stop. He would tell things which were on his time all the time.

“ I didn’t think I would see you again.. After I met with Camille, I thought it was the best to let you go. Then, I regretted instantly as soon as you disappeared, Magnus.I couldn’t stand the thoughts of you hating me. I couldn’t let you go. It hurt so much and I- I just wanted you back immediately..”

“I will never hate you, Alexander.” Magnus brushed his hand on Alec’s cheeks and smiled. Alec could see Magnus’s beautiful eyes glistening in the light too.

“I-I asked you out after they had decided a day for my open-heart surgery. I didn’t think I would survive. They- they told me I would be having my heart surgery in six months. Then, the next thing I knew, I walked up to you and asked you out. If I were going to die, then at least, I would try.. to confess you about my love..” He slowed down shyly. “ I- I am so glad I did. You are the sweetest.. kindest and I love you the most. I don’t think I will survive another heartbreak, Magnus. I love you. I have always loved you. I am never letting you go again.” He stopped shyly.

Magnus could see how much efforts his adorable Alexander put into telling him and opening up all about his feelings. Alec had been difficult about expressing his emotions and feelings. Right now, he saw an honest, sincere and heart-warming side of Alec. How could he not fall to the deepest and melt in front of this adorable boy?

“I am so glad you did, Alexander. And you know how much I love you, Sweetheart. I am never letting you go too.” Magnus smiled and kissed his lips. Alec’s lips were warm, soft and sweet. Magnus enjoyed softly kissing on his lips first, then he nibbed on Alec’s lower lip and his gasp let him slide in for a French. Their tongues intertwined and Alec softly moaned in pleasure, so did Magnus, his hands resting on his neck as he cupped them. Alec held onto his back and waist.

Alec jerked and broke apart when they heard a knock on the door, mentioning their dinner was ready from outside. Magnus sighed and replied back that they would be there in a minute. Magnus kissed on his cheek and held him one more time in his arms.

“I love you so much, Alexander..” Magnus smiled to him, tagging his hair which fell to his forehead.. “Sweetheart, I will always love you. You’ve got me.” Alec blushed and nodded slightly.  Magnus make sure he comforted Alec, making sure his adorable was fine again before they headed down to the dining room which Magnus held Alec’s hand on the way.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the end and we will see happy malec. :'))) ♡♡♡♡  
> //Then, I shall work on my other fics. But this fic, by far, is my absolute favourite one to write yet. ♡♡
> 
> Do leave your thoughts and comments below, if you like tol. I will always reply to them. I do live for your comments. ♥.♥


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies~ Thank you for joining my Colours- Blue. This chapter is the end and this fic,by far, has been my absolute favourite one to write. It keeps me so happy. I am hoping I would be able to write such a fun AU ver of Malec like this again. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing. It is like a visit to my dream world.Thank you for dropping by and hanging out. I hope to see you soon on my future fics. …..φ(〃∇〃 )))♥♥
> 
> And I really hope you like the scene- ♥♥♥  
> Don't throw tomatoes/ brick if you don't like it- >< Haha ^^'  
> Leave Comments and Kudos if you enjoy it. I will always read through your comments and fix my fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature contents. This chapter contains mature contents. This chapter contains mature contents.
> 
> I warned it thrice. :'D  
> This chapter contain sex scenes so do stop at Chapter 11 or early part of Chapter 12 if you don't wish to read smut.  
> You have been warned!

The dinner was great. Alec enjoyed the dinner. There were many delicious-looking dishes displayed to the romantic side on the table and the menu seemed like they were all according to his favourites. Alec tried his favourite dishes and Magnus just watched him fondly. He was glad the food could cheer his boyfriend up.

“I am so glad you enjoy the dinner, Darling.” Magnus smiled as they snuggled on the sofa after dinner. Magnus’s hand gently brushed through Alec’s soft black hair.

“I did. It was delicious.” Alec looked up to Magnus and smiled.

“ What do you say if we take a walk on the beach later? It will be great if we get some fresh air.” Magnus suggested and Alec nodded in a hum.

After a while of snuggling, they walked down to beach, walking alongside of the shore with the hands intertwined. They were in their short sweatpants and T-shirts, with their flip-flops on for walking on the sand. Magnus was enjoying the walk and Alec followed him, his face slightly blushing.

“This is nice.” Alec spoke. “This-um.. walking on the sand.. watching the waves.. the breeze.. The best part is walking with you.” Alec smiled and gazed at the sea after walking some times.

Magnus stared at Alec fondly. “Why thank you, Alexander. It is my pleasure.”  He smiled.

Alec stopped suddenly, as Magnus felt a pause in his footsteps and a slight force in his hand holding him. He stopped, and completely turned to him. Alec was looking at him, then he inhaled, as he looked like he had made up his mind. He narrowed the distance between them and grabbed on Magnus’s T-shirt, pressed his lips to Magnus to kiss him, hard.

Magnus was stunned but he kissed Alec back as soon as he realized. His initiated kiss was sweet, rough and messy but Magnus loved it from the bottom of his heart. He kissed, sucked his lips and softly nipped on his lips. Alec’s tongue slided into him and explored inside of his mouth. Magnus moaned into pleasure which encouraged Alec to his confidence. Finally, their tongues intertwined and Alec felt his knees giving out to that pleasure. He wrapped around his hands on Magnus’s neck and broke apart of their kiss, hurriedly catching his breath again. Magnus held him by his waist to catch him if he ever fell and nuzzled his face to Alec’s, pressing their cheeks together.

“Say..” Alec talked breathlessly.. “Let’s go back to our room?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were so many thoughts of what was happening in the current situations inside Magnus Bane’s head. His boyfriend had an emotional breakdown earlier, had a pleasant dinner time, took a nice walk together, had kissed him and now he was grabbing his hand back to the house, as Alec leading the way. Magnus silently followed since he doubted if it was a good time to talk or interupt. Alec’s ears were red according to what he could see from behind. Alec went straight to the upstairs as soon as they entered the house, his hand holding Magnus’s just as he was scared Magnus would slip away if he let go. They entered the room, Alec let go of his hand and closed their room’s door and locked it with determination.

“Alexander…?” Magnus started to question, only to be stopped halfway by a kiss. Alec cupped his cheeks in his hands and kissed him again. Magnus could only make out a muff sound but again, he melted into his kiss. Alec stopped to catch his breath and so did Magnus, catching the breath he forgot during their kiss.

“Sweetheart.. chill a bit, will you?”, Magnus smirked as he wiped off their saliva from his lips. “Hmm, that was one hot kiss.”

“Magnus, I want you.” Alec hastily pleaded which caught Magnus by surprise. “I mean, do you want to? Only if you want to..” Alec’s cheeks were crimson flushed and his voice faded in hesitation.

“Alexander, as much as I wanted you and would love to hold you, I still don’t want to force you anything, love. I could wait. I have waited. I can wait a little longer, until you are ready, until you are well enough that it will not strain you.” Magnus answered in consideration.

“What?! Magnus, I am fine. You are not forcing me! I want to..” His cheeks darkened more with red while he grabbed onto Magnus’s T-shirt again. “I am fine, Magnus. It had been 8 months. The doctor only said to avoid six to eight weeks. It had been eight months! It is completely fine.” Alec reassured him twice as he inhaled near Magnus’s neck which his breath tickled him. “Magnus, this is not even our first time. You have nothing to worry about. I want this.” Alec kissed him again, licking his lips and stirring his thoughts out of his mind. Magnus couldn’t disagree to him since he knew everything Alec said were true so he kissed him back to Alec’s delight.

“You must tell me if I am hurting you or when you want me to stop. Even if it is a slight uncomfortable feeling, you must let me know.” Magnus stared into his eyes and Alec gave him a promising sincere nod.

Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus’s neck. He softly but hungrily kissed his neck in eager as his hands slipped inside Magnus’s T-shirt. Magnus closed his eyes as he felt his love’s hands sliding on his waist to his abdomen. He felt nothing but pure pleasure from Alec’s kisses, nips and sucking on his neck. Alec leaned onto his shoulder, his hands trailing on Magnus’s delicious abs and getting turned on by it. He couldn’t bare the sight of Magnus’s abs being covered by his T-shirt anymore so he grabbed it, hurriedly pulling it over Magnus and Magnus let him take off as the T-shirt flew from his head to the floor. Alec just inhaled, from the breathtaking sight of his boyfriend’s abs showing off on his golden caramel skin. He whined and nuzzled to his shoulder, couldn’t help but taking a small bite of his boyfriend which made Magnus wince. He tasted sweet and salty. Just the way Alec would have it.

“Bed?” Magnus whispered into his ear which Alec responded with a moan from pressing into his body. Magnus carried him to the King sized bed in the middle of the room by wrapping around his hands on Alec’s hip, not breaking their kiss. He laid him down on his bed, as Magnus became on top of him. Alec took off his T-shirt, which was also helped by Magnus, exposing his pale chest as well as the surgery scar across it. The scar was healed nicely, with now showing only as a deep pink line across his chest. Magnus took a moment to stare at his chest with his hand trailing along the scar across his chest. Suddenly, Alec felt so insecure.

“Magnus.. Are you bothered by that?” Magnus felt the wide and beautiful hazel eyes were looking at him in worry, with his voice so small that as if it were a plead. Magnus melted into him all over again. He leaned down onto his chest, softly kissing on top of the scar.

“No, baby. I love this.” Magnus pressed his lips again to the scar a little further from the first kiss’s length. “I am so proud.” He kissed again which Alec twitched a little bit. “And I am so glad.” He placed another kiss again. “I love everything of you, Alexander.” He kissed the end line of the scar, softly brushing his lips on it. The last act made Alec squirmed around, his lips biting each other, his hands grabbing tightly on the bed sheet. _Adorable.._ Magnus thought to himself. _His cuteness can kill.._

“Mags- Magnus.. take me.” Alec whined to him which he clearly couldn’t say no. He took off Alec’s sweatpants and his boxer which exposed his erected member. Alexander’s blushed face was more reddened- changing into crimson dark in the realization that he was fully unclothed. Magnus savored the sight of his beautiful and shy boyfriend being exposed for his eyes only. Alec grabbed Magnus’s face to turn to his face and kissed him, so as to distract him from watching him again until he melt under his eyes. As they broke apart, Magnus showered kisses on every place of his shy and flushed face. “You..” Magnus kissed him on the cheek. “Are..” He kissed his forehead. “So..” A kiss on his nose.. “Beautiful!” He nibbled on his soft lips. “Alexander, if only you can see yourself from my point of view..”, he slided his lips onto his neck, nuzzling onto it and softly nipped on it. Alec almost let out a small scream.   

“Sweetheart, I will have to prepare you. Tell me if you want me to stop anytime.” Magnus warned Alec as he took out a bottle of lube from the drawer beside the bed. Alec nodded shyly, his hand clinging on Magnus shoulder. Magnus wetted his hand with the lube and slided one finger inside Alec. He knew Alec clearly felt it since his breath began to fasten and his body twitched. He waited until his love had calmed down a little and slided another finger into him, scissoring from inside to prepare him to make place for his member. Alec gasped and squirmed under him as he moved his fingers, asking for kisses, which Magnus granted during his preparation. He used his other free hand to rub along on Alec’s chest, with the help of sticky and slippery lube brushing on his chest. Alec moaned into the touches and he couldn’t think of anything right now. His head was dizzy with his touches. As he felt two fingers was alright enough, he inserted the third finger which seemed to affect Alec greatly this time. Alec let out a loud moan which catching his breath and Magnus felt he was squeezing him inside.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, Alexander.” Magnus inhaled.. Alec shook his head vigorously on the pillow. “No. Don’t stop, Magnus. It felt good… Hurry. I couldn’t.. wait..” Alec’s body trembled under him as he moved his hand. “Mags, there. Yes. Right there!” He knew his hand hit his spot when Alexander arched his body on the bed, trembling from pressure. “Now!! HURRY. I am ready, Mags!” Alec clung onto Magnus ‘s neck and he softly smiled. “Alright, Darling.”

Magnus slided off his sweats, to expose his erected throbbing member and he teased him as he rubbed it along Alec’s long and slender thighs. Alec moaned under his teasings and gulped when he saw the sight of Magnus. Magnus lifted Alec’s legs and slided his member inside him, with a feeling of warmth and tightness welcoming him. Magnus groaned and Alec threw his head backwards, trying to cope with the fullness as he felt him fully inside of him.       

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Magnus whispered to him and Alec nodded a couple of times, as he clung into him. Alec’s body was hot and sweaty under Magnus and he was shaking all out of pleasure. “Move!!” Alec asked him in a whimper. Magnus complied with him as he started thrusting inside him. Alec let out a scream, tightening his rim more and making Magnus groaned.

“Are you alright, Love? Fuck, you are so tight.” Magnus frowned and gritted his teeth. Alec winced in pain but he was feeling more of pleasure. It was a good pain, he felt the love and happiness everytime he felt Magnus in. Magnus’s hands ran on his chest, slightly teasing his pink and erect nipples, which Alec bit his lips to stop himself from whining to all his teases and thrusting. Magnus made him gasped by a thrust and he took advantage of his lips parting open to kiss him as he thrusted more into him. Alec couldn’t maintain his moans anymore. He moaned, screamed and grabbed onto Magnus. He felt like he was out of the world and on the clouds, despite of his feverish, sweating non-stop reality.

“Are you feeling good too, Magnus?” Alec asked him in worry, not forgetting about Magnus in his panting. “I am. I am enjoying this, Alexander. You are amazing. “ Magnus groaned to him. “I-I am close.” Alec whimpered. “I want to come, Magnus. Oh, please. Please.”  Alec arched his waist and rocked his head backward again, letting go of his wraps on Magnus’s neck and grabbing onto the bed tight. “I am close too, Alexander. Come for me.” Magnus whispered to his ears and softly nibbled on his ear which Alec groaned so hard. “That’s too much.” He breathed and his eyes were getting widen as Magnus grabbed onto his throbbing member. while he kept thrusting into him harder, Magnus gave a few strokes on his slippery member which was lubricated by his precum. Alec screamed and trembled in orgasm, releasing his white sticky fluid onto his stomach. Alec’s orgasm, which made him tightened around Magnus so hard that Magnus came inside of him with a groan instantly. They were both sweaty and panting. Magnus collapsed on top of Alec’s chest and Alec gently hugged his head in his hands. Alec had a small smile on his face as he tried to calm himself down. He still felt and tried to cope up with the lingering feeling of his previous orgasm.

“Fuck, that was amazing..” Magnus panted out. “Are you okay, Alexander? Do you need inhaler? Meds? I hate to rush you to the ER.” Magnus glanced at him in a wink and Alec threw a soft glare. He pulled Magnus’s cheek hard as a punishment before he replied with a groan. “Shut up!!!” The paler boy was flushed again, softly giggling on it. “I am fine, Magnus. I-I just need a minute to catch my breath.” Alec inhaled sharply. “It- it was amazing.. You- you make me so happy.” He murmured shyly trying to avert his eyes from Magnus. Magnus’s head was up as soon as he heard it with a smirk on his lips.  “I am glad you enjoyed it, my love.” He placed a kiss on his chest. “I love you…”

“I love you too..” Alec murmured, trying to keep his eyes open. “I’m so tired.. I think I gonna pass out soon, Magnus.” Alec told Magnus as he pulled him for a kiss. Magnus smiled and leaned in. It was the one of the sweetest since Alec willingly pulled him himself for a kiss after the sex. It meant a lot for him. Magnust felt loved, flattery inside him and the urge to spoil his adorable boyfriend to rotten.  Magnus removed himself from inside of Alec, making Alec winced and gasps. He took a towel nearby and wiped off the cum from Alec’s stomach and thighs. After he cleaned himself, Alec, half covered in a blanket, was waiting for him in bed, with his eyes barely opened and nearly falling asleep. Magnus laid beside him, embracing from his back and placing soft kisses from behind. Alec hummed and snuggled to his embrace.

“Good Night, Love.” Magnus softly whispered to him. He wrapped his hands around Alec and nuzzled to his face as he pulled the blanket over them.

“Good Night, Magnus.” Alec replied very warily with a smile and drifted into sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec woke up from the sunshine falling to his face. He felt Magnus’s arms wrapped around his body and smiled to his self. Alec turned around, trying not to wake Magnus up and admired his sleeping boyfriend. Magnus was stunningly beautiful, even in his sleep. He was sleeping on his side, with his arms wrapping around under Alec’s body. His golden caramel skin was breathtakingly beautiful with his six packs showing off as a peek under a thin blanket. Alec leaned into place a good morning kiss on his cheek after he gently stroke along his smooth and soft cheek. His makeup-free caramel face, his eyelid closed with long lashes showing off, his pretty and slender nose, his thin lips and the killer cheekbones.. Last but not least, his feelings for him- his gentleness, kindness and his love for him.. Everything he loved about Magnus. Being with Magnus, being able to wake up next to Magnus, he felt he was the luckiest in the world. Magnus’s sleeping face broke into a smile and his wrap around his waist was tightened as Alec was pulled close to him.

“You are awake, aren’t you?” Alec was caught in surprise and gave a small pouting.

“Hmm.. I was awake when my adorable boyfriend started pinching my cheek, And certainly, I didn’t not miss the sneaky kiss!” Magnus replied him smiling with his eyes finally opened. Alec stared into his gold-green eyes of him and dissolved in the mesmerizing sight. Alec hugged him tightly and snuggled into him.

“Good morning to you.” He had decided that he would be the first to greet him, reach him out and open to him more than he did earlier in the future.

“Good morning, Sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

“I am good. Actually, the best.”

Alec looked down on his chest. His heart was beating in fluttery, warm and loved rhythms. Everything is fine. He told to his self. Everything is well. Alec smiled as he reviewed his life in the  past year in his head and had realized how lucky he was.. to be able to survive.. to be with his beloved family.. and to be able to be with his person, the love of his life, Magnus. Alec couldn’t stop smiling to himself and getting teary a little so he hid his face on Magnus’s chest, snuggling and holding him tighter.

_Everything is fine. All is well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Colours-Blue and hanging out with me on Ao3. If you like this fic, do read my other fics too, because you might as well, like it. >< // shy self advertising///// ヽ(>∇<)ﾉ
> 
> Comments are always welcome. ♥  
> Malec is love! Malec is life! (♥ω♥ ) ~♪


End file.
